The Thoughts Of The Cold One
by NeneKanerva
Summary: Part of the apprentice series. The life of Mai Kaiou, the cold, lilac one. What does she think, how does she live? Is she really that emotionless and loveless? OCs included, but there's still canon characters too. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I have now a new story, because my head was almost exploding of ideas! So, welcome reading...**

**The Thoughts Of The Cold One!**

**This fic is all about my lovely Mai Kaiou, the cold one from the Apprentices team! I really suggest reading Apprentices by Mermaid-Hanon, there is more about the characters.**

**But, yeah... I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY! I OWN ONLY MAI, THE OTHER OCS ARE EVEN NOT MINE! :D**

**But guys, who created this team... If you don't like the idea of ME writing of YOUR OCs, please tell me and I delete this story. And I warn you! There is going to be grammar mistakes! And there might be diffrent accents mixed, because I'm Finnish so I have been learning this mostly in schools and internet. Also, this is rated for a reason!**

**Chapter 1: Emotionless, loveless?**

The sunlight was tickling Mais nose, and she slowly opened her eyes. She didn't need an alarm clock, because she woke up every morning to sunlight shinig between her yellow curtains.

"Again, it's going to be a tiring day..." she groaned, as she pushed away her violet cover and got up her comfy, warm bed to the cold apartment. The heating system wasn't on, and it was winter, so her little home was very cold in the morning. Since she was wearing only a silky nightgown, Mai quickly scampered to her closet, and grabbed roughly the cold brass door handle, and quickly swinged it open. She started to rummage the closet, trying to find good enough clothes for the upcoming day. Finally she found clothes comfy enough. Long, but not very tight jeans, and a dark green T-shirt, and of course matching underwear set. With them, she also took her small shell locket, what hid inside her mini purple pearl. She changed into the clothes, but then she saw herself in the long mirror on the wall. She looked at her mirror reflection. Nothing to be proud of.

Short, light green hair with a lilac streak straggly on her face. Cold, kind of small light grey eyes glaring at the mirror reflection. Very light skin, and sharp features on her face. And she had a mole under her left eye, or like she liked to call it, a beauty spot. She was kind of tall and slender, and her legs were very long compared to her body. But she had lack of sex appeal, being flat-chested and having narrow hips. She was often called tomboyish, and she didn't care about that; everytime someone had a problem with that, after tasting Mais fist, they never complained again about that. She crossed her arms.

"I might be a little weird. But it's just how I am, and I am proud of it", Mai thought aloud. Then she walked into the small kitchen, shivering because of the cold air.

'Looks like I forgot to close the window', she thought, and pushed it closed. Some air was still between that window, and it was a bit stiff, but Mai used her strenght, and she got it closed.

"That's better", she said, and opened the fridge. She took some butter, and closed the door. Then she opened the bread bin, and took some flatbread out of it. Her friend lived in Finland, and she often brought some to Mai. Mai greased a piece of the bread, and put the butter back to the fridge, and the rest of the bread back to the bin. Then she sat on the table, and ate the bread quickly.

After eating she decided to go to the Pearl Piari, to meet with her teammates. She walked to the vestibule, and put her denim jacket on her. Then she took her deep purple motorcycle helmet, and bunch of keys. She turned off the lights, and left her apartment.

As she was in elevator, since she lived in apartment house, she was deep in her thoughts.

'I hope that we are still going to go on, even though we are just apprentices... Is the fighting too much for us?' she thought, and almost didn't notice, that the elevator was already down.

Few minutes later Mai was driving to the Pearl Piari. She was near to the beach hotel, when she saw the sea looking weird. She didn't know, what it was, but the sea looked really weird. But it didn't actually look weird. There was just a weird feeling to Mai. She needed to check it out, so she stopped her motorbike next to a cliff on the shoreline. **(AN: If you still remember the part, when Rina was singing Piece of Love, it's the same place where Masahiro stopped his motorbike ;3) **She looked at the sea, and it looked darker than usually.

"Something odd is going on", Mai said. "I need to check this out." Then she jumped off that cliff, and dived into the cold water. It hurted a little when she hit the surface, but then she transformed to her mermaid form.

She had a lilac colored tail, with a little, darker sea urchin marking in it. She had a purple shell bra, and some bracelets. She had sea urchin earrings, and her shell locket. Her hair and eyes were still normal.

And what she saw, it was horrible. There was a giant, black shell in the bottom of the sea. It was opened, and some black smoke was flowing from it, darkening the water.

"I need to stop this", Mai said, and knew instantly, what she needed to do.

"Mini Purple Pearl Voice!" she yelled, and some light wrapped around her. Soon her clothes changed, and she was in her mini idol form.

She had a short, lilac colored dress with a light green stripe in front of it. She didn't have a belt, but a ribbon instead of it, and it was dark purple. She wore lilac boots, what were up to her knees, but no gloves.

And then she pointed the shell with her E-Pitch microphone.

"You there! I wont allow you to pollute the same sea, where I am swimming!" she yelled, and some stars flew from the E-Pitch. The giant shell turned into dust, and the water was clear again. But when she thought, that she was safe, she heard an evil laugh behind her.

"Hehehehehe... You, princess, were way too easy to trick", a cold and cruel voice said wryly.

Mai gasped, and quickly turned around, to see a demoness behind her. She was shocked.

That woman looked to be about 20 years old, but Mai knew, that she was older, because her voice sounded ancient. Her skin was bluish-green, and her hair was wine red, and very, very long. She had pink, cat-like eyes, and goats horns. She had small, green bat wings on her back. She had also fangs and claws. She was wearing a top, a leather jacket and jeans, just like any normal girl would do. But she definitely wasn't normal.

"W-who are you?" Mai asked, trying to keep her cool, but she was actually very scared.

The demoness laughed, and Mai shivered.

"Maybe I should tell you. It's not your business, but my name is Aren Blackheart. But before I start, I want to hear your name, mini purple princess, so that I can tell stories about your inglorious defeat", Aren said, and chuckled.

Mai gritted her teeth. "My name is Mai Kaiou. And I think you are the one, who is going to die here. Because now, I am going to sing for you!" Mai said, and a white live stage appeared around her. "Pitchi Pitchi Voice Live Start!"

And music started to play.

**Whenever I dress cool,**

**My parents put up a fight**

**And if I'm a hotshot,**

**Mom will cut hair at night**

**In the morning I'm sure of my identity**

**I scream Mom and Dad**

**Why can't I be who I wanna be?**

**I just wanna be myself,**

**And I want you to love me for who I am**

**I just wanna be myself,**

**And I want you to know, I am my Hair**

**I've had enough**

**This is my prayer**

**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**

**I've had enough**

**This is my prayer**

**That I'll die living just as free as my hair**

**I've had enough**

**I'm not a freak**

**I must keep fighting to stay cool on the streets**

**I've had enough, enough, enough**

**And this is my prayer, I swear**

**I'm as free as my hair**

But as she stopped singing, she saw something what she couldn't believe. Aren wasn't effected the slightest bit.

"Haha! Did you think, that you alone could have hurt ME?" she said evilly, and she got a live stage too. But it was black and dark. A microphone appeared to her hand, and she took it smiling cruelly.

"Now prepare youself, little princess. This time we, the water demons, are going to win!" she shouted, and the song started.

**You and I walk a fragile line**

**I have known it all this time**

**But I never thought I'd live to see it break**

**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**

**And I can't trust anything now**

**And it's coming over you**

**Like it's all a big mistake**

**Oh holding my breath**

**Won't lose you again**

**Something's made your eyes go cold**

Mai held her ears in a shock and screamed. That was way too much for a young girl like her.

**Come on, come on**

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Something's gone terribly wrong**

**You're all I wanted**

**Come on, come on**

**Don't leave me like this**

**I thought I had you figured out**

**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**

**Can't turn back**

**Now I'm haunted**

After the song stopped, Mai couldn't take it anymore. She turned back to a mermaid, and fell to the bottom of the ocean.

"Now you are mine", Aren said, and stepped one step towards helpless Mai, who was lying almost unconcious on the sandy bottom of the ocean.

But Aren couldn't do anymore, when she heard a battle cry.

"You are NOT going to hurt MY apprentice!" someone yelled.

"What?" Aren gasped, and turned around, only to saw one of her biggest enemies.

Mai, who was very tired and worn out, could see someone through her blurry vision. It was her trainer, the purple pearl mermaid princess.

Karen.

Mai smiled, because she knew, that Karen was good enough to battle against Aren. Then she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**I hope you liked it... The songs are Hair by Lady Gaga and Haunted by Taylor Swift.**

**Now I noticed a funny thing... Aren and Karen are battling. So they are two girls with almost the same names xD**

**But please rewiew! But know, that the first chapter is always pretty bad...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, again me with a new chapter! Again, Mai-ness...**

**And, again. The only things I own are Mai Kaiou and some villains.**

**Let's get to the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Annoyed girl**

When Mai woke up, the first thing she saw was Karens worried face. She was holding her hand, and Mai was surprised how cold it was.

She slowly opened her icy gray eyes, and Karen smiled.

"Are you awake?" she asked, and sounded really kind and calm, what was very rare. Mai was so tired, so just nodded.

"I go get some tea", Karen said, and let go of Mais hand. Mai watched, as she walked away.

Then she took better control of her surroundings. Next to her there were also Miku, Yumi, Hina and Yuki, the other future princesses.

"Thank goodness you are finally awake! You know, we were pretty scared", Yumi said, and the girls ran to Mai.

"Uhm... Where... Where am I?" Mai asked quietly.

"At Pearl Piari. We got your motorbike with us, don't you worry", Miku replied, and flipped her blonde hair.

"Are you alright?" Hina asked her best friend. **(AN: IT'S NOT A COUPLE! xD)**

"Yeah. Aren was so powerful, and I was so weak..." Mai replied, and her face turned sadder.

"It wasn't your fault you know! That demon was just a bitch, I beated her up", someone said, and the girls noticed Karen carrying a tray. She placed it on a table, and that was when Mai realised, that she was in her guest room, what they had prepared if she wanted to stay there sometimes. It was a bit dusty, but Mai actually liked that. She hated cleaning, and her own apartment was usually dirty. In fact, she enjoyed messy rooms better.

"Now girls, come and get some tea", Karen suggested, and the girls helped Mai to get up. Her legs felt a bit stiff at first, and walking did hurt a little, but she got used to it soon.

**._. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ._. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ._. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- ._.**

Some time later Mai was driving back to home. She wanted to get straight back, without getting into trouble again. She drove on the calm streets, not wanting to dodge people all the time.

She was driving along a calm road near the beach, when the traffic light turned red. Mai cursed a little, but then someone spoke to her.

"Excuse me, miss... Do you have time for a second? I just need to ask you something." Mai stopped her motorbike, and moved it out of the road. She looked at the person, who had just spoke to her.

It was a boy with blonde hair. His eyes were big and light brown, and he looked to be in the same age as Mai.

"So, what is it?" Mai asked quickly. The boy blushed slightly, and Mai felt the corners one her mouth go tense.

"Um... How can I get to the center? I'm new in this town so..." he started to mumble.

"There is a map right next to you? How old are you?" Mai asked with cold tone. That made the boy blush again.

"Actually, I'm fifteen years old", he replied. That made Mai raise her eyebrows.

"Is that so? That means were the same age. Weird, I'm way more mature", she nailed. "By the way, what school you are in? I don't want to see your face ever again."

That made the boy look down. "In the East of Japan School 101. And I'm in the homeroom 2." That made Mais pupils shrink.

"What? That means I have to stand you for YEARS! Well okay then. What is your name?" Mai asked.

"It's Tenchi Fuchida."

"And I'm Mai Kaiou. It's not nice at all to meet you. And now, take a good look at that map and let me go", she whined. Then she got her motorbike, and put her helmet back on. She continued driving.

'It's common to meet jerks like him nowadays', Mai thought. 'All of the boys are like that. Is there any nice ones? But, girls are sometimes hard too. Like me. But it's all the same to me.'

**-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'-.-'**

When she was back to her home, she parked her motorbike and locked it. Then she got to the front door, and grabbed the handle. She wrinkled, because it was rusty, and she didn't like it, so she quickly opened the door. She got to the elevator, and pressed the button to go to the third floor. When she was there, she quietly took her keys and opened the door with the name "Kaiou" in it.

Her apartment was always so dull to her. She was always alone in it. She was always alone. Her only friends were all living in the Pearl Piari. They had always each other, but Mai didn't.

She took off her jacket, and hanged it to a stand. She left her driving helmet in the corner, and removed her shoes. Then she walked to her small living room, and sat on the sofa, exhausted.

'And to think it's only 13:00', she thought. **(AN: In Finland we use the 24h clock, so I write with it.)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The next day... In the school of doom...

**Mais POV, thanks a ton, mind -_-**

I wasn't really focusing on our first lesson. But at one point I needed to gather all my self-control.

"Now, class! I would like to introduce you to our new student! Tenchi Fuchida!" our homeroom teacher yelled. Oh the hell no. Tenchi walked in front of our class, and blushed to see everyone (well, except me) staring, but I knew, that he blushed for me.

Miku, who was sitting next to me, elbowed me on my left shoulder. That girl just never learns to leave me in my thoughts.

"Psst... Maiii... He is looking at you, blushing... What does that mean?" she whispered. Argh, I hate how people hint things like that to me.

"Yesterday I nailed him with my words. I think it means he is just afraid, after I told that I never want to see him again", I just replied, and Miku went all silent. Hmmph, what a coward. I am just the way I am.

"Fuchida-san, take that seat next to Kaiou-san", teacher said, and that made me grit my teeth. Now the annoying child was coming next to me. Great. This is going to be a long lesson. And he in the same class? How can I even stand this?

**O.o Laterrrrr... (after school)**

"Hey Mai, wanna go to the movies with us later? Yuki is not able to come, she has something to do today," Yumi asked, and her black eyes flashed in the sunlight. I just shrugged.

"All the same to me. But what movie would it be?" I asked, even though I knew, that it was going to be that new romance movie, what was very corny, sweet and sugary, full of clichés.

"That new one, I think you know it", Hina told, and I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"Oh and the boys will come too. Sebastian, Ikuto and Yoru", Miku explained. Again, another of course. My luck to end up being the only one who was without a date.

"Well, it's all the same to me. My parents sent me some money some time before, so I think I have enough for a ticket", I said, even though I knew, that I was going to regret that decision.

"Great! We'll see you at the cinema at 16:30!" What I had to promise again?

**Did you like this? I have a little trouble focusing this and R&R at the same time, so the chapters are a bit weird, same with R&R...**

**REWIEW AND MAI WONT ANNOY YOU.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HII! And welcome to The Thoughts Of The Cold One!**

**I'm terribly sorry for very late update! Here in Finland there's going to be one big con, and I'm preparing for it  
At first, a note for everyone who's reading Rich and Ragged. I'm having troubles with that fic, so it's not going to continue for a while. Just be patient! It WILL continue, when I sort out every event for it!**

**But now. The warnings, like usually.**

**Horrible English**

**Mixed accents (I learned most of my English from school, but also from internet.)**

**Weird storyline**

**Also, rated for a reason!**

**I DON'T OWN MERMAID MELODY OR THE OTHER APPRENTICES (OR THEIR BOYFRIENDS.) I OWN ONLY MAI KAIOU, TENCHI FUCHIDA AND SOME VILLAINS (and ofc 'Midori' XD), OK?**

**Chapter 3: Sugary sweet or salty bitter?**

**Mais POV, at the cinema. 16:31 o'clock.**

I didn't really now, why I agreed to go with my friends. Maybe I just wanted to be nice, just once.

"Finally you arrived!" Miku exclaimed, as I parked my motorbike. The yard of the cinema was dirty and colourless, pretty much like my days.

"Well yeah. Am I bad, if I arrive one minute past the time, when we were supposed to meet?" I asked. Miku looked down.

"Well... You aren't." I smirked, and Yumi sighed.

"Mai, can you be nice just for a little time? The movie is going to start in ten minutes, and we still need tickets you know. We don't need your cruel comments right now", she told me. That made my heart freeze (or was it frozen already?). That is it. Everytime I try to be kind, I'm too harsh and fail to express myself. And when I thought about that, a little bit of rage inside of me grew bigger and bigger. I needed to release my anger, before I could explode.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" I found myself yelling at poor Yumi again. "I come with you guys, because I want to act nice just for once! Do you think I'm even interested of that damn movie? NO! But I'm your friend, so I want to be friendly for you! It seems like it's impossible for me, because everybody always GET ME WRONG!" Great, I did it again. Snapped for nothing.

When I looked at the girls, pure shock was reflected from their faces. Their boyfriends were glaring at me, really, each of them! Yumi herself had little tears in her eyes, and Ikuto hugged her to comfort her. When I realised, what I had just done, my angry face melted away.

"Um... I'm sorry", I shouted, and ran to my light purple motorbike. I quickly put my helmet back to my head, and unlocked the bike. I drove away with high speed.

As I was driving, I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. Why did I have to be so cruel again? They did nothing wrong...

**-.-'-.-'-.-'**

I was almost at home, when the traffic light turned red. I quickly stopped my motorbike, but it was too late. The bike slided for a few meters, and then it fell to a ditch. My helmet fell from my head; I didn't fasten it correctly, because I left so quickly. Good me.

I tried to stop my falling with my hands, but felt sharp pain in my wrist. I tumbled down to the bottom of the ditch, along with the motorbike. That was when I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, at first I saw only grass. Then I rose my head, and saw my motorbike in a ditch. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. Instead of that, I coughed, and some blood fell from my mouth with one tooth. After that, it was the turn for the scream.

"OH FUCK THIS LIFE! WHY DOES THINGS LIKE THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO **ME**?" I yelled, and hot tears were falling down my cheeks. My wrist hurted so much and I had scrapes and bruises.

"Are you alright?" someone asked. Did I look like it? I looked up to see, who was _that _stupid.

"Tenchi? What are YOU doing here?" I asked, and Tenchi blushed.

"I heard screaming. Then I noticed you in there", he told, and I felt like I wanted to punch him in the face. "Should I get you to a doctor?"

"If you want. But remember, that I'm not a helpless glass doll!", I screamed, and rolled my eyes. He shrugged, and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**-...-''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''-.-'**

I was sitting on a cold chair at the doctor's appointment. Tenchi was sitting next to me, probably blushing again, I couldn't see very well through my teary eyes. He had brought my motorbike, and it was now parked to the yard.

"Next, Mai Kaiou", someone yelled, and I got up the chair. I walked to the white door, what had sign in it. I couldn't see, what was reading in that sign (Duh, my eyes were full of tears!) but probably something like 'Doctor'.

Tenchi opened the door for me, and I sighed. Why on earth he was always like that? I stepped into the room (Tenchi stayed in the reception), and ran my eyes through it to investigate.

White walls, gray floor, some very intricate looking stuff. Simple. The doctor was sitting on a chair.

She was one tall woman, and very thin. She had brown hair with straight bangs. It was put on a high ponytail. Her light blue eyes looked weird with her bright pink makeup. Gosh those people. When I looked closely, she had a nameplate with name 'Midori' in it.

"Oh hello. You are Mai Kaiou, right?" she asked, and I nodded. "Please sit down", 'Midori' said, and pointed at a chair. I sat on it, and 'Midori' continued to speak.

"I heard what happened from that one boy. Is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked, and I blushed a bit. Damn me, always blushing when someone asks things like that!

"No. He's my classmate. He just happened to hear me", I answered, and 'Midori' shrugged.

"Okay then. Now let's check your wrist. It looks pretty bad, you know." With those words, she took my hand and moved it a bit. It hurted like HELL.

"Oww..." I whimpered, but 'Midori' just continued her strange tests.

**-.-'**

Some time later (that included some X-raying and more moving) 'Midori' knew, what was wrong with my wrist.

"Okay Mai. Ready to hear?" I nodded, and she continued.

"You are not dangerously hurt anywhere. Only your wrist has some problems. It's most likely sprained", she said, and I wanted to curse.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. We just need to bandage it and of course put it back to it's normal place."

**u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u**

Some time later I was back to home. No driving for two weeks! Oh god, I hate this.

**Again, very short chapter. That was about Mais accident. In the next chapter...**

**Fighting**

**Friendship**

**(Some) love**

**Aaaand... The cruel reality. Mai hates it...**

**PLEASE REWIEW. OR 'MIDORI' WILL MOVE YOUR WRIST.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HIII x3 Mais adventures are continuing! It's past midnight and I'm high on sugar. I wrote the last sentence in 1½ seconds, so high on sugar. I will save you from my speech this time and get straight to the story.**

**Chapter 4: White feathers**

**Normal POV, streets x3**

Mai Kaiou was running on the streets of the small town, to the cinema. Her pearl had just glowed, and that was a sign of her friends in danger. The movie had stopped 5 minutes ago, so Mai thought, that she could find her friends there. There was also possibility of Yuki being in danger, but Mai didn't know, where she was.

'Now I truly hope that I'm not running unnecessarily. Gosh, I want my wrist to get better that I can drive,' she thought.

She was so in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice when she bumped into one girl and lost consciousness... again.

**Some time later... Mais POV.**

Ugh... I hit my head again. Why do I always lost consciousness?

I opened my eyes, only to see a girl next to me. I was under a tree, she probably moved me there. I took a better look at the girl.

She had long, black, shiny hair and ice blue eyes as cold as mine. Her lips were painted blood red, and she was wearing expensive looking clothing. **(AN: Attention, Rich and Ragged readers! You know, who she is! Don't act stupid!)**

"Hey, don't get up already. You just fainted and all", she said. Who is she, trying to tell me what to do? ... My head hurts. Maybe I should just do what she says.

"Who are you?" I asked, and she smiled.

"My name is Morgause Daiyamondo, and I just saved you. You faint easily, should I say. You just bumped on me and lost consciousness", she told, and I groaned.

"Well I'm Mai Kaiou. If you have any trouble with me, you will regret it." Why am I always so... mean? But she was so kind looking, and just smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mai. But I should really go now, and I think you too. You looked like you were in a hurry." With those words she left, and I facepalmed myself. How could I forget my friends? But my pearl wasn't glowing. They are probably alright then. Maybe I should head to Pearl Piari, it's near...

**-.-' At Pearl Piari '-.-**

I ringed the doorbell, waiting for someone to open. The door opened soon, and I saw smiling Miku standing in front of me.

"Mai! Thank goodness you are alright!" she shouted, and hugged me. The other girls were standing behind her, and sighed in relief.

"Hey, get off me!" I yelled and pushed Miku away.

"Okay, what has been happening? I crashed with my motorbike, sprained my wrist and got it bandaged. After that my pearl glowed and I started to run to you guys, but bumped into one girl and fainted", I told.

"If you wanna know. We got out of the cinema, and the boys went separate ways. Then Aren appeared, and we almost died. Luckily Yuki came to the rescue. Then our pearls glowed,and we thought something happened to you", Miku explained.

"Well that was kind of a story." **(AN: I think that line was in R&R too xD)**

Suddenly Karen came and took my arm.

"What is it?" I asked her. She is sometimes so caring.

"Come. I need to talk to you about something", she just replied, and I followed her to another room.

**._.**

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I'm afraid of one thing. You have been fainting very much recently, haven't you?" Karen asked, and I nodded.

"Then I'm pretty sure you have caught one disease what has been bugging us purple mermaids for hundreds of years. You keep on fainting very easily. The previous princess before me had it too, and many other mermaids. But only the purple ones. It's not actually very serious, because you are tough. But you shouldn't fight alone. Don't you worry Mai, it's probably not with you for very long time. Like I said, you are tough", she told.

I was shocked. How could it be true! First my wrist and then this... Can this be even more worse?

**-.-'Later'-.-**

"Hey everyone, I'm leaving now!" I shouted, as I ran out of the door. Mmh, what should I do now? Maybe go for a little swim.

I walked to the beach, and it was evening, so no one was there. Or maybe I saw Lucia, Hanon and Rina with two unknown girls far away, but they didn't even notice me as I dived to the cool water. **(AN: Two unknown girls... Remember, that this is happening at the same time with R&R ;D)**

I was swimming peacefully in the sea or hours. It was kind of relaxing, because I was really tired. Luckily my bandage stayed when I was in my mermaid form, thanks, Aqua Regina!

Suddenly a shaft of lightining brushed in front of my eyes. I screamed, and heard a familiar sounding chuckle.

"Hahahah... Mermaid Princess... Now I have better weapons against you", the voice said, and I turned around. Only to see Aren smirking at me. This time she had a long staff in her hand.

"So, it's you again, Aren. Should I give you a taste of my power? Mini Purple Pearl Voice!" I yelled, and purple stars surrounded me. I was again in my idol form.

But one thing totally failed. I couldn't do the live start! I couldn't grab my E-pitch, because of my wrist! I could only do the move with my right hand, and the wrist was now sprained. Great.

Aren laughed very hard at my hopeless situation. "Hahaha! You look so helpless! Not being even able to start singing!" Suddenly she moved closer so me, and to my surprise, grabbed my chin.

"Oh you little fishie... You look so _nervous..._ Would you like me to hit you with my lightning staff? That would kill you, sweet child..." She chuckled a bit, and moved closer to me.

"Water and lightning is a one very bad combination... My master taught it to me... Do you want to taste the bitter taste of death, little girl? Do you?" she asked with syrupy voice. She was so close, that I could feel her breath brushing on my lips. Did she ever brush her teeth? Her breath smelled like a carrion!

Suddenly I felt my eyelids go heavy, and I was very, very tired...

"That's my good girl... Now, just fall asleep, dear... My dark wings will embrace you." **(AN: Why on earth Aren reminds me of Lady Bat? x3)**

"I think my white wings would do better", someone else said behind my back.

"Huh? Who are you?" Aren asked, and released me from her grip.

I felt suddenly pair of strong arms wrap around me, and as I looked up, I saw a boy with the most kind white eyes and hair. He had white angel wings on his back, and he was wearing kind of weird outfit. **(AN: Bad at describing... Pretty similar to Kaitos or Hippos fighting outfit... You know the drill, right?)**

"W-who are you...?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Call me Tsubasa, purple princess. I will beat that black hearted devil up, you can just sleep..." They were the last words I heard from him, until I fell asleep.

**-.-'Laterrrr'-.-**

I woke up on the beach, and noticed, that I was still in my mermaid form. I noticed also, that I was sitting on Tsubasas lap, and he was covering me with his giant, feathered wings.

"So you are finally awake", he said gently, and I felt my heart racing and cheeks warming.

"Why... why did you save me?" I managed to stutter, and he smiled beautifully.

"I was born to proctect you." **(AN: Sorry for ruining a beautiful moment, but does anyone here watch Tokyo Mew Mew? If you do, you know exactly why I asked this question xD)**

"What?" I gasped.

"You heard me right, princess", he said, and kissed my forehead gently. My cheeks felt very hot at that moment, was I blushing?

"So, that the wings of darkness wont reach you anymore... I will be here for you." I knew, that I usually hated boys (especially Tenchi!) but there was something very charming in Tsubasa... My heart was beating very fast, as the sun set down and the sky turned pretty shades of orange. He was holding me in his arms, but not like a doll. No, he held me like a lady. By the time, we both fell asleep on the sand.

**Did you like it?**

**Is there going to be a love drama or something else? No one knows... Except me ;D**

**There is much hidden references to different things, most likely to Rich and Ragged x3 Hey, you will notice how my writing changes. It's right now 2:35 at night and I'm super tired.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyy ;D Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm pretty busy, since it's summer vacation here in Finland and I have been traveling much... Now it's like midnight here (my time to write!) and I decided to write one chapter for one fic, and I decided to write The Thoughts Of The Cold One. But don't you guys worry! Rich and Ragged is continuing soon too! Both of them are so weird xD Btw... I'm listening to Strawberry Panic opening music, eating cornflakes and writing at the same time. Nothing great.**

**Yeah, we should now get to the story.**

**Chapter 5: Daydreams?**

**Mais POV, beach, the next morning, about 6 am**

I don't really know, what had happened, but when I woke up, I was in my human form, all sandy and Tenchi was shaking me to wake me up. Weird, how I was just sleeping in Tsubasas arms and then that jerk is there to wake me up. World is going wrong, I must admit. Even Arens breathing. Ugh, I never want to smell that again!

"Hey, Mai-channn... Wake up, please... Our school is starting in two hours and you are strangely sleeping here!" Tenchi said, and I felt my blood boiling. Mai-chan? Since when he called me that?

"I'm awake, and I think you can see it!" I just yelled, and Tenchi looked like he got a knife in his heart. So sad and all... I almost felt sorry for him, really, just ALMOST.

"Uhh... My clothes are all sandy"; I groaned, and started to wipe the sand away with my hands. Then I saw something. In my other sleeve there was something. It was a shining, white feather, and I smiled as I looked at it. Oh Tsubasa... You are nothing like Tenchi. Really. So cool and gentle and... And... ARGH! What am I even thinking?

Suddenly I saw my friends standing further on the beach, and they looked rather... excited. I wonder why. They were whispering something to each other, of course I couldn't hear them. I really hate when they do that!

Then Tenchi got to me, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked in pretty annoyed tone. Tenchi just bit his lip and looked down. He was blushing like mad. God, what's taking him so long?

"Umm... Mai-chan... I think I have something to tell you..." he started to stutter, and I stared at him with no single hint of interest on my face.

"What is it? Just say it now." Was I too cold? Nah, no. He deserves that.

"Look I like you. You know, THAT way", he said more boldly, and I felt my cheeks getting warmer.

"Baka", I just said and turned away. But so many things were in my head at that moment. What did he really mean? Do I like him back? Well that's a no. Why did he tell me? What about Tsubasa? Or was he just one player? But if he was, why would he had saved me? What were my friends thinking? Am I too cold and mean?

I was so deep in my thoughts, and felt my head hurting, and my knees getting weaker. Luckily my friends ran up to me just as I was going to fall down, and they got me in their arms.

"Oh Mai, be careful. We heard about your little... thing. Fainting thing", they just told me. Great, now I'm treated like a glass doll. I'm not that helpless! Well... Maybe I should go home to change into my uniform and stuff. Two hours and school starts.

**Later, in school...**

I couldn't really focus in class. I was in my thoughts, maybe even daydreaming. Really not sure, but Tsubasas white wings were really charming and in my thoughts.

"KAIOU-SAN! Just answer the question!" our homeroom teacher yelled, and I snapped from my dreams.

"Oh... What was it again?" I asked. I didn't really hear anything. The teacher sighed.

"Whats up with you, Kaiou-san? You have been spacing out the whole day! You have been acting weird nowadays! Are you alright?" she asked, and I frowned.

"I am perfectly alright, don't you worry miss. Lots of things have been happening, that's all. But what was the question?"

**The next lesson! Gym *dun dun duuunnnnn***

"Okay now! First just four laps around the football field!" the teacher yelled, and everyone whined something, but started to run, me too. But unlike everyone assumed, I wasn't the fastest one. Actually, I felt very slow and tired. Probably because of my disease, so I wasn't really worried (like everyone else). But when I had been running just two laps and then fell on knees panting, I started to worry too.

**After school...**

"Hey girls, do you happen to have any plans for today? I thought we could do something together!" I asked cheerfully, well, just once.

"Sorry Mai. I have a date with Sebastian", Miku told, and shook her head.

"I already promised to meet Ikuto today", Yumi explained.

"Sorry, Yoru and I are having plans too", Hina said shyly.

"I thought today would be a good day to get known of Jake better", Yuki stuttered.

"Sorry", they said in unison.

I sighed. "Okay. That's okay then. Just wanted to do something without boys and stuff, as friends. I guess this will be another lonely day." With those words I turned my head down. My friends looked pretty awkward and sad, worried and stuff.

"Mai, look we don't want to leave you alone", Yumi said put her hands on my shoulders.

"Yea, you are our good friend, and all!" Miku exclaimed, and hugged me.

"Remember that we all love you", Hina told, and grabbed my arm.

"We are just busy with boys, try to understand", Yuki said and even though she didn't have enough space to hug me or anything, she showed her supporting face.

"You guys... Thank you", I whispered.

**Few hours later (after homework and stuff xD) at Pearl Piari...**

I was just randomly hanging out with neesamas, on the terrace. They had time to chat, and I didn't want to be alone the whole day.

"Sigh... And then the others are with their boyfriends or something..." I sighed, and got everyone to stare at me.

"I heard you took some interest in that Fuchida guy", Coco said, and winked.

"Yea, tell us about it!" Hanon exclaimed.

"Ugh, I hate him! He is such a jerk, just always stucking with me everywhere I go and being annoying! He's like a little child", I whined.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him! Give him a change", Noel suggested, being kind-hearted.

"She's right! I used to think Nagisa as annoying little brat too, and now we are together", Hanon told.

"Boys can be hard, but you just need to get to know of them", Rina said too.

"But we are too different! He's a human and I'm a mermaid!" I just continued.

"I used to think that way too, but now I'm happily with Subaru", Karen said.

"But then there is Tsubasa! He's so gentle and charming and all, nothing like Tenchi!" I argued.

"Do you like him, then?" Coco asked.

"Well he is kind of cute with his white wings and kind smile... Just like an angel..."

"Even Kaito turned out to be a prince", Lucia pointed out.

**That was it for this time. I hope you liked!**

**By the way, I had one great Lucky Star oneshot for you guys, and then I got a new computer and it got deleted TT^TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Mais adventures are continuing! Got some time to use computer. Bit more than usually. And decided to write this, since R&R got already two chapters (but very short ones).**

**People have been asking me if I'm like Mai. Well I got you guys your answer.**

**I'm sometimes a tomboy, I admit it, but I'm more likely a nerd. Sometimes cold, but not so much. I'm more like Nori (R&R!). Her character came from me, well, Mai too, but she's more extreme version of me xD**

**We should now get to the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Sun behind the clouds**

**Mais POV (yes, I like writing it ;D), the next day, after the school ends, at the school**

"So, today at Pearl Piari at 18.00?" I asked, because I could never be so sure of my airheaded friends. We were gonna have a sleepover, and we were all pretty excited.

"Yeah! No boys, no adults, not even sea demons", Miku exclaimed, and the others laughed at her comment. I just smiled, in pretty bright way. Something odd was happening to my ego, it was pretty obvious.

"Oh look, Mai just smiled!" Yumi almost screamed, and that time we all laughed.

"Yes I did, problems with that?" I asked, just NOT in mean way, and chuckled.

"Heh, well no. So, we will be all alone."

Miku nodded. "Yeah. Oneechans are having a sleepover too, at Rinas place, so we should have one too!"

"Indeed", Hina pointed out. "We should have fun too!"

"Yea, it's getting boring to be always alone at home", Yuki said, and we all nodded.

"I agree", I said. "And when we find the other princesses, we should really have fun with our full team!"

"Oh, about the team... I think the pearl/streak tracker has probably gone nuts", Yumi said. "Deep blue is still missing, but it has been showing the orange one. But you know what? It doesn't show only the streak, it shows the pearl too! And it looks like she has lately been appearing near us! The tracker was beeping like crazy this morning, remember? I needed to bury it in my bag to quiet it."

"Oh really? We shouldn't be thinking about it now, since it doesn't do anything. Let's go, girls", Yuki pointed out.

"I forgot one book in my locker, I need to go get it!" I remembered. "Just go, I'm going home anyways."

The girls nodded, and walked away, as I quickly walked to my locker and got the book.

After that I was walking to my home, deep in my thoughts of how awful Tenchi was and how charming Tsubasa was (and some other stuff too). And guess what happened to me?

I bumped into that Morgause chick again! Luckily someone catched my fall before I could faint. I hated fainting. Really. When I'm supposed to get rid of it?

"Oh, sorry! Was your name Mai or something? We have been bumping into each other recently", Morgause said, and I nodded.

"Yeah."

Next to Morgause was some blonde girl, who looked pretty... well, bestial. She reminded me of an eel, don't really know why. And next to her was a brunette with glasses. Her violet eyes were full of sorrow. She reminded me of someone I used to know, I didn't really know, but I was sure I had seen her face somewhere.

And then I looked back.

The first thing I saw was deep, chocolate brown eyes, and I was caught to them at the moment I saw them. But I forced myself to look away, only to see that the eyes belonged to a very beautiful girl with tall, slender and VERY curvy body. She had fuzzy, cream-colored hair...

With an orange streak. And she had an orange shell locket too. I quickly grabbed my own one and pulled it closer to her. She looked at it, her eyes widened and we both nodded nervously.

So this was the orange one.

"Um hi, I'm Mai Kaiou... Thanks for catching me?" I said nervously.

"My name is Naina Flauga. That was really nothing." Then she looked at Morgause.

"Morgause. You should be more careful with girls. You should know that they are precious, like flowers. What are you even doing with Kanzó?"

Morgause shrugged.

"I think you know that yourself", she said, and I saw some confusion on the brunettes face. I walked up to her. She looked at me sadly.

"Hello", she stuttered. "I'm Nori Ikeda."

I nodded and smiled. "I hate how people talk of things I don't know about, don't you too?" I asked loudly, that the three girls could hear.

"Yeah..." Nori said her sad eyes shining.

"Oh, sorry", the blonde said.

I shrugged. "I should be going. It was nice to meet you guys. I hope we meet again someday", I said, and walked away. Before it, I flashed my shell locket to Naina, who nodded.

It was probably starting to shine for me too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! The next chappie! To the chapter straight, I'm too tired to write this XDD**

**Chapter 7: Beautiful girl**

**Mais POV, at Pearl Piari, about 18.00**

"Guess what guys?" I asked excited. Everyone looked at me.

"What is it?" they asked in unison.

"I think I've found the orange princess!" I almost screamed.

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! I just bumped into her today and she even had her shell locket! What does that mean?"

Miku rubbed her head. "Well... The orange locket got lost on the journey. Someone had picked it up. We never found it. It's probably at it's true owner. So what was her name and stuff, did you even ask?" She raised her left eyebrow, and I frowned.

"Of course I did! It was Naina... Flauga or something, exotic anyways. She's probably in the one rich girls school, I think you know it, right? The one with no school uniforms. She was with some girls, I bumped into one..." I explained, but got cut off by Hina.

"...and punched the living crap out of her?" she asked, teasingly.

"NO! I'm not always punching people!" I shouted. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with these guys nowadays?

"Okay okay, I know right!" Hina pouted, and threw her arms up to show off her so-called defeat. I snorted. What's with the thoughts of me being a killer bastard?

"But however, I just don't know much of Naina. She seems pretty distant to us. But it seems like our school ends the same time, well, at least on Fridays. We should go get her someday or something..." I continued explaining.

"Sounds like a plan", Yumi said. Ugh, of course it does! It's MY plan after all! Oh my, Mai... Why are you always selfish! Hey, I'm not! Of course I'm speaking to myself in my thoughts. They are the thoughts of the cold one. Yes, I am cold. Well, not exactly cold, just a bit cool. After all, I do have warm, tickling feelings inside. Just like the ones for Tenchi... OH WAIT WHAT THE HELL? What did I just think? It was not real, I promised to myself.

"Mai?" Miku asked.

"WHAT?" I came back to the real world.

"Are you spacing out again? We need to keep you in reality or else you will wander off", Yumi said and winked. I looked at the ground and giggled.

"Oh... That was really nothing", I said and giggled some more. Tenchi- oh wait this stupid stuff again! I felt like a little girl myself, blushing and giggling.

"What's up with you? Thinking of special someone?" Yuki said and leaned closer, flapping her long eyelashes. "Someone named Tenchi maybe?" At the moment I wanted to punch her in the face, but I wouldn't do such a thing to my friend.

"Yuki!" I just yelled, and rolled my eyes. "Of course not... I don't like that idiot. It's obvious", I tried to fake, but my face was all red. DAMN IT. And I don't even like him! Really!

"Oh really, Mai..." Miku teased, and the rest of them leaned closer to me just like Yuki had did. "You sure?"

"Terribly sure!" I snorted, and turned my back at them.

"You are just a little tsundere... Denying that you like him..." Yumi started too.

"N-no I'm not!" I protested, but I could even myself see that it was useless.

"No you do..." Hina continued. At the moment I really wondered, what they were up to. Trying to match us up or something? That would never work.

**-.-' The next day at Mais place, about 12.30 '-.-**

I opened my laptop. It was a bit dusty, because I usually don't have much time for it. But today I wanted to.

I logged in a chat, and noticed my some of my friends being online too.

And the little cutie- oh wait I mean brat named Tenchi.

Of course he had to send me a message. Damn it, I should just have stayed offline.

**Tenchi: Hi Mai-chan, hows it been going?**

**Mai: Could be better. My wrist still hurts a bit and I want it to work again.**

**Tenchi: If you do, you need to wait.**

**Mai: I know, it's just as annoying as you are. Hey but how about you?**

**Tenchi: Being fine. My family told me that we are moving, not far away, but our old house is very old and a quite dangerous because of that. We need a new one.**

**Mai: It's alright, if we are not neighbors.**

**Tenchi: It's actually what I was going to tell you... We are going to be.**

**Mai: **** **** **** ******

**Mai: Oh curse this chat for censoring swear words!**

**Tenchi: You shouldn't really act like that.**

**Mai: Act?**

**Tenchi: Yeah. You are acting tough and cold, but inside you are such a sweet girl. Cute and pretty. You are hiding behind your role to hide it, because you are embarassed.**

**Mai: WTF?**

**Tenchi: It's true. :link: Check that.**

I opened the lnik he had sent me. It lead to YouTube, to a song.

"What makes you beautiful by One Direction?" I asked myself. Tenchi has such a bad taste in music. Well, after some listening, I noticed, that the song was actually very cute.

**(AN: If you want to know what the song is about, just search for it in YouTube. You will find it. Fits Maichi so perfect that it's actually scary o.-)**

**Mai: What the **** was that?**

**Mai: Oh curse the censoring...**

**Tenchi: You don't know you're beautiful, but you drive me crazy.**

**Mai Kaiou is offline.**

Yes, I had log off. The cutie- agh, brat- was too annoying for my nerves.

**-.-'**

**Yep, that was it. Reviews accepted gladly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO GUYS ;DDDDDD Finally time for fics! YAY!**

**First of all, school is starting in Finland. Next week me, new school and junior high. SCARED D: Any help? I'm surely way too airheaded.**

**Hey, IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPPIE! In the Mermaid Melody manga it's revealed, that if the mermaids drink soda, they get drunk. D**

**To the chapter...**

**Chapter 8: Drunk**

**Mais POV, school, next Monday, because I wanted to skip the boring weekend of nothing happening.**

"HEY CLASS, GUESS WHAT?!" our crazy homeroom teacher yelled at the top of her lungs.

"OUR SCHOOL IS GOING TO HAVE A DISCO TONIGHT!" she screamed and shook her entire body as she jumped up and down. I facepalmed at the sight. Adult woman and that crazy. The rest of the class just laughed at her actions. Then she suddenly calmed down. Weird.

"It's tonight 18.00 and ends at nine. It was quite a surprise for me too, the class in charge told us just this morning! So they will be selling sweets, just like candy and stuff... Take some money along! And also..." she said, and took on a mischievous smirk. What now?

"There is a little competition, I heard. They are going to reward the best couple of the night! Cute, right? I have seen some warmness between some of you guys... If you know what I mean."

At that sight, the whole class was whispering things to each others. Probably thinking of winning. Well, I have no one to go with. Brat is not an opinion. I don't really know Hatake-kun more than by name. Rest of the boys are taken. Well, I think I can just talk with Forteza-san or something. I'm not the only one alone in our class. Our teacher tried to say something, but I couldn't really hear her. No one could anyways.

**'-.-'''**

After school my friends were blabbering of the boys. How cute Sebastian, Ikuto, Yoru and Jake were. I decided to go with them to Pearl Piari, after all it wouldn't be so fun alone home.

"Hey girls-" I tried to start, but they didn't even hear me. Ugh. I just distanced myself from them and got to boys. They were walking in a group too, and after all they weren't love dazed.

"Yo", I simply said, and they turned their heads to me.

"Oh hi Kaiou", Ikuto greeted me. "Why not with girls?"

I shrugged at the question.

"They are crazy. Being lovey-dovey and stuff. 'Oh how I'm in love!'" Mai snorted, imitating their high pitched speech.

"Hey", Sebastian said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You will understand that later. You're a girl too, after all. You are just bit different."

I rolled my ice grey eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"He's right", Yoru continued. "You're like icicle. Not different from others of your kind."

What was that supposed to mean? Yeah, icicle's one of my nicknames. I got it in one street fight gang I'm in. But how did he know it?

"Oh please guys. Now you are being more girly than me!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever Kaiou. Just remember that", Jake snorted.

I noticed, that brat had been silent. He was looking at the ground and of course blushing in his normal cute way.

**._:**

**Later in the disco... Normal POV.**

**;3o**

Mai stared at her feet covered in leather boots. That night she was wearing leather. Brown leather jacket with few spikes. Blue leather pants. Her friends had their fabulous dresses on.

The girls also had their dates with them. The boys were wearing formal looking clothing, just like suits or stuff... Just more modern looking ones.

They had taken a table. Sebastian had insisted to buy drinks for all of them.

"Miku, you surely have one kind boyfriend", Yumi said, and Miku blushed.

"Sebastian is not my boyfriend!" she tried, but her deep red face revealed the truth.

The girls started to surround Miku with the questions of did she like Sebastian and what was between them.

"Okay, okay! I like Sebastian and I would love to have him as my boyfriend", Miku admitted. Just then Sebastian appeared with the drinks on a tray. Everyone bursted out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked confused.

"Oh nothing... Hina told a good joke, what she heard from Rina-oneesama..." Yuki faked and wiped tears of laughter.

"Okay..." he replied. "Anyways, here are your drinks. Take what's yours. No need to pay back or anything."

Everyone took their drinks. The boys had soda, and Mai too. The rest of the girls had just juice.

They drank and chatted. Mai felt herself growing dizzier from every sip she got from her drink. She couldn't really focus or control herself. Slowly but surely. She wasn't fainting. It was something else.

After that they went to the dance floor. Of course, slow dance. Miku danced with Sebastian, and people were sure they could hear her whispering something to his ear. Yumi dragged Ikuto to the dancefloor. They gazed into each others eyes while dancing. Yoru asked Hina to dance, and she of course agreed. The others were sure they were kissing in the dark disco room. Yuki took Jake to dance with her. They danced in old-fashion way, romantic. And guess what Mai did to Tenchi?

**Tenchis POV (for the first time!) time right before the slow song played.**

The others were on the dance floor ready to dance. Mai staggered to me strangely.

"Tenchiiiiiiii..." she whispered, and slowly took my hand.

"Um, yes?" I asked. Mai definitely wasn't herself.

"Let's dance!" she yelled cheerily and dragged me to the dancefloor. A slow song started to play, and she got very close to me. A bit too close. And even more close.

"Umm... Mai-chan?" I asked, now scared.

"Tenchhhiiiiiii..." Mai moaned softly, and grabbed my face with her hands. Then the realisation **finally **hit me.

Mai was drunk. So very drunk. How did she even get like that? She drank only some soda... But she definitely wasn't just high on sugar. She was obviously drunk.

**(AN: Read my authors note in the beginning, if you already didn't.)**

Before I could push her away, her lips were already on my own in very passionate way. Wait, was she... kissing me with her tongue?! At that moment I pushed her away from me, not very harshly (she could have fainted!) but firmly.

"Tenchi, why...?" Mai asked me, and I knew I needed to get her to calm down a bit.

"Mai-chan, you need to rest!" I told her, and dragged her to our table. Luckily the song stopped and the others came to us.

"What's up here?" Hina asked, when she saw that Mai was crying a bit.

"She's very drunk! I don't know how. But she kissed me and stuff like that... I of course rejected. And man, she's one emotional drunk."

Yumi wrinkled. "But she drank only a can of soda!"

"Yeah, I'm wondering the same too..." I said. Miku wrapped her arms around crying Mai.

"Sssh... Maiii... It's alright..." she whispered to the drunken girl.

"We should get her to somewhere more calm. Tenchi-kun, can you care for her until this crazy party stops?" Yuki asked me, and I nodded.

**o.o**

We had carried Mai to one of the classrooms. There was a couch, and she was sleeping on it. I couldn't help but smile at her cute sleeping face. She slept like an angel, even though she was a devil when awake. Luckily there was just hour until the disco would end and they would announce the results. Some of my friends would definitely be the winner couple, they had such cute time.

I took a book, and started to read. The story was pretty exciting, about two girls from different worlds and some weird stuff. **(AN: Rich and Ragged reference. xDDD) **An hour passed like nothing. When our friends knocked on the door, I didn't even realise how much time had passed. Mai was still asleep.

"Should we wake her up?" Miku asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe we should", Yumi said. "She needs to get home after all. What can be hard if she sleeps."

"Yeah", everyone sighed, and somehow we managed to get the she-devil up.

**ö3ö**

"We are going to announce the results of the best couple competition!" a girl with much makeup yelled to a microphone on the stage. Everyone went quiet.

"The best couple was chosen by how they acted. This couple was caring for each other until the end. Mai Kaiou and Tenchi Fuchida!" the announcer yelled, and we all looked confused. Just how?

"Kaiou-san got very drunk tonight, but Fuchida-kun was ready to give the party up for her. He watched over her instead of being with his friends. Truly admirable! Now, come to the stage if you can!" I sighed, and with my friends help, we got Mai with me. She was still staggering, but could at least walk.

Everyone clapped to us, and I felt embarassed. I had done what every good friend should, nothing else. But they all seemed to honor my actions. Mai clinged to my shoulder, and I held her that she wouldn't fall.

**;3 Karens POV (needed to! xD) later on... At Pearl Piari.**

I got Mai to her bed, and left her to sleep. I had faced that same trouble before. When mermaids drink soda, they get drunk. Princess or not, doesn't matter. Luckily nothing serious happened.

**xDDDDD THIS WAS AWESOME TO WRITE. Really. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI HI HIHI HIIHIHIII I mean hi. ****Now, I have playing a super cool playlist with Mermaid Melody (Italian ;D), Junko Noda, little bit of Miku Hatsune and a super amazing song from anime I don't know, but I play the song because Daniela Rando sings it (and she plays SheShe in Italian MMPPP ^^).**

**Now, enough chattering about awesome singers. Our new chapter waits for Nene to write. And I know you want to read! Assoluto Amore plays now, and I'm desperate to hear Voce Del Buio xD**

**Chapter 9: Fucking hate (Maiiiii are you swearing?)**

**Mais POV, Pearl Piari in the morning.**

Fuck... My head hurts... Of course it does. Karen had asked me a day off from the school, lucky for me. Hangover... Maybe not any soda from now. Maybe.

"Oneesama", I said, and Karen turned her head to me.

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"I want to punch the little brat in the face", I told her with angry tone. Seriously, I want to!

"Relax... Give him a chance. You could actually take liking to him", Karen said with a wink. Man, I hate when they do that!

"I don't think so, but whatever. Ugh... I just want to sleep now." Karen giggled.

"Well then, go to sleep." I just dragged myself onto a sofa, and fell asleep soon.

**-.-'*'-.-**

As I woke up, I heard girly giggling from the upstairs. Seemed like the others had came home. The "girly-girls". Well, I rose from the sofa, with most of my headache gone, and walked upstairs. I was actually surprised, how cold the stairs felt under my feet. Shivered a bit. I could hear them talking.

"Omg, did you see the way Ikuto looked at me today? It was sooo dreamy!"

"Of course I did! And guess what? Sebastian asked me out today!"

"Oh my, amazing! But did you see, how cool Jake was today at the football match?"

"Not as cool as Yoru was at the basketball match, of course, but he was indeed quite cool!"

I smirked, as I opened the door, to see them sitting on the beds, giggling.

"Not as cool as I am, when I play basketball, I bet", I just said coolly. "Would like to get my wrist to work properly, and I could start the practices again."

**(AN: HELL YES VOCE DEL BUIO IS PLAYING! Party starts now! You wouldn't like meh singing along xD)**

"MAI!" they just yelled.

"Yes?" I teased. "Your giggling makes my head hurt. Please keep more quiet."

"Speaking of Mai..." Miku looked at me slyly. "Tenchi-kun asked us to send you "lot's of love, hugs and power." I wonder what that means?"

At that moment I wanted to kill him. And said that aloud.

"Calm down girl", Yumi stuttered to me, and I tried to. At least tried. Should be enough for them.

**(AN: La Nostra Forza playing, can this get more freaking awesome? ^^)**

**Later on...**

I was done with the school work and the other stuff, and I was walking out in the rain. With umbrella with me, of course! Didn't want to turn into a mermaid out there. Well, like nobody was there, because of the sucky weather... Heh, except a girl walking few meters ahead me. Felt like I had seen her before. Then I remembered.

_Next to Morgause was some blonde girl, who looked pretty... well, bestial. She reminded me of an eel, don't really know why._

I had seen her in chapter 7- OH WAIT I MEAN last Friday! Nothing about chapters, this is certainly not just a story... Ehehee...

**MAI GET A GRIP NOW NOT IN FRONT OF THE READERS!**

Yes, Nene-sama!

I wondered, what she was doing there... Well there was no problem with that but still...

A powerful gust of wind.

Her scarf was been blown off, and she reached out to grab it, the pouring rain soaked her hand completely. And I saw that.

By the waters effect, her hand turned pitch black and got claws. I knew exactly who she was.

"Black Hands, you have been located..." I muttered under my breath. She, of course, didn't hear that, but I did. For very long time we had tried to find that mysterious water demon, who had took away so much precious, especially Hanon-oneesamas beloved sister... A pure evil she was, that was believed, and now we had a change to hunt her down.

My first action, of course, was to run to report to oneesamas.

**Some minutes later at Pearl Piari...**

"ONEESAMAS!" I screamed. They were sitting inside, well except for Noel and Seira, who were away, watching the rain, and as I crashed the room, they all looked at me.

"What is it, Mai?" Coco asked.

"I...*huff*... have found out... *huff*... that in this town... *huff*... lives... *huff*..." I said out of breath.

"Who?" Hanon asked, a bit surprised.

"Black Hands!" I yelled out, as I fell to my knees.

"WHAT?" they screamed in shock, the loudest one being Hanon. She continued to speak, rather loudly if you ask me.

"We need to get rid of her! She stole my precious oneechan from me..." she exclaimed sadly.

Suddenly a voice echoed from somewhere. It was cold and full of hatred and taunt.

"Well I'm right here if you wish to see me, but I wouldn't like you touching my girl!"

And even more suddenly icy light flashed, as a young woman, or should I say still a girl, appeared. She was absolutely gorgeous with her icy eyes and pitch black, shiny hair, and she wore a super long, ice blue dress, what reached the floor. I looked like it was coated with icicles. On her face, she had a white mask with jewels on it.

"Hello, dear little sister. I thought about forgiving you from stealing my high position, but now as you want bad to my beloved..." She took the mask off, only to reveal the most beautifully dangerous face I had ever seen. And I knew she was very familiar, but I couldn't just remember who she was... She continued her cold speech.

"I think my revenge will be sweet, bitterly sweet!"

Hanon just looked at her in shock.

"Diamond... What's happened to you?"

**I LEFT A CLIFFHANGER! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Halloooou XDDD Nene writesss!**

**Last time I left you with a cliffhanger... This time you will be learning the truth about "Diamond" and "Black Hands".**

**Chapter 10: Diamonds**

**Mais POV, where we left off.**

"Diamond... What's happened to you?"

The mysterious girl, probably named Diamond, let out a dry laugh.

"I have changed. To better!" she told, and laughed venomously. "Princesses, dear princesses. I wish to duel with my little sister. A battle between me and her!" Diamond yelled, and we all gasped. Even the other apprentices had heard noises and got downstairs, and no one wanted to mess with the scary girl.

"You don't have to accept the challenge", Diamond continued, "But... If you don't, our forces- _water demons_ -might get a bit annoyed... He heh..."

At the time she said those words, I could see fear in the eyes of the others. We all knew, that a war could start, and that our aquamarine princess was the one to decide.

Diamond continued. "If you accept the challenge... After a fair fight, you mermaids will be left alone. We wont fight you."

Hanon thought for a moment. To me, she looked like she could read her evil sisters mind.

"I can accept your challenge, if there are respectable rules. I know, that you are more powerful than me, sister." Diamond laughed a bit.

"Good for you all! Now to the rules..." She said and pointed at us. "You, others! DON'T do anything, or else..." Then she turned to Hanon again. "Sister. As for you... Attack like you wish. But ALONE. Got that? If you fight alone, so do I. If you break the rule, I'll break it too."

Hanon looked a bit troubled, but she knew it was the best.

"Yes... I accept the challenge."

"Don't do it!" I heard Yumi screaming. Hanon smiled at us all. "Sorry, I need to. It's the only way..." Her expression turned angry, as she turned to her sister. "...I can settle this with Diamond! Aqua Pearl Voice!"

As Hanon transformed, Diamond raised her hand and got E-pitch in her hand... Except that it was black, like the night skies. A dark blue live stage appeared around her. I shivered at the sight, because I knew who would be the winner at that sight.

Diamond started to sing. The voice was icy and pure.

**Tell me your greatest wish**

**-The thing you want-**

**You'll have try shouting with a greater voice**

**As you can strongly feel the earthquake of the volume**

For some reason, even though we heard her voice, it didn't affect us the slightest bit. Instead Hanon was hurting. At that moment I understood something more about the water demons. They could choose, who would take pain of the songs and who wouldn't. Diamond was playing fair.

**When the sun awakens**

**The world begins**

**The shadows are hanging onto the dancing light**

**That's right, I take your hand**

At this part the aquamarine mermaid was powerless and trembling. I knew we all wanted to attack Diamond at that moment, but we didn't want a war with the demons. It was obvious, that Diamond was in a high state with them.

**C'mon, what do you want? What are you yearning for?**

**The brilliance that gathered in your shining palm**

**Darkens out everything in the sullied night sky**

**The black diamond, black diamond!**

Hanon was on the floor, without the slightest hint of power in her. She was hardly breathing, as Diamonds live stage disappeared. The devilish girl got to her sister, and kicked her softly. Hanon squinted quietly, but couldn't really do anything.

"Ah, look at you now..." She chuckled. I wanted to kill her at the moment. "Seems like the older sister is in power at the moment. Should I just kill you? I could take my position back. Yes, that would be good. Take back the power of the aquamarine princess!" She leaned closer to Hanon. "You stole it, right? You stole my position. For being cuter and friendlier! Do you think I would approve that? Do you? Huh?!" She kicked Hanon again, harder this time. "Well now, goodbye." Diamond almost pressed her boots high heel on Hanons neck, when we heard a scream.

**"STOOOP!"**

The scream was furious and worried at the same time. Diamond recognized the voice, at least it seemed like so, and so did I. We all looked to the doorway. There was standing a girl we all knew too well.

Black Hands.

She usually had a mermaid tail, but on the land her demon form had a mermaid styled dress. Her dirty blonde hair with black streaks looked like it was an animal, so wild. And her hands were black with claws.

She glared at Diamonds actions.

"Leave the princess alone. Now." Those words made Diamond move away from the poor princess, closer to the demoness. Yumi ran to Hanon, but most of us stared at the sight on the doorway. Black Hands looked at Diamond with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever learn, Morgause?"

"Morgause?!" I screamed. Woah... That was why she was so familiar... Even though she was much more mature in her true form, I understood how much she resembled her human form. She looked at me.

"Yes, Mai. It's me." Then she looked back at Black Hands.

"Kanzó, dear... You can't see... Just dry your eyes. Let's go."

"What?" Morgause smiled. "Yes. Let's go."

But Lucia approached them. "I don't know if I got anything from this right. But why do I feel like you two have like... Switched sides?" she asked.

Black Hands nodded. "She is on the demons side, but I'm asking for an alliance from you."

I don't know why, but Lucia and Rina shivered at those words, and for some reason even Hanon looked at bit more afraid.

"As much as we would like to say yes... Can you wait for some while? Stuff has been happening... Well, when demons ask that, nothing good happens, I have seen."

**(AN: Hahah, Rich and Ragged reference, once again!)**

Black Hands looked a bit troubled, but nodded. Then she just took Morgauses hand, and they disappeared.

**o.o.o.o**

After a while I sat on the terrace of Pearl Piari. It had finally stopped raining. I thought of the mystery called Diamond, and how she even had become Morgause Daiyamondo. And the mystery of Black Hands. Why she was even good? It wasn't really my business. But why did the water demons turn good?

**o.o.o.o**

On the other side of the town at a large mansion Morgause Daiyamondo smiled. It had finally stopped raining.

**WOAAAAH, did I just write all of this? o_o See you later, folks!**

**The next time:**

**We will get introduced to Mais gang, if the inspiration is high enough! ;DD**


	11. Chapter 11

**AGGH! It had been almost a month since I have updated! Now Nene is in power!**

**So, for today... The last time we learned a bit about the side character, Morgause / Diamond, who will have a bigger role later on. And now we will get introduced to Mais gang...**

**Chapter 11: Punches, blood and bandages**

**Mais POV, few hours after the encounter with Diamond, Pearl Piari**

I watched Yumi stroking Hanon-oneesamas hand softly. She was lying on her bed, us all gathered around the room. She had bruises from Morgauses kicks, after all she had been wearing high heels with pretty sharp tips...

"I don't deserve your support, really..." Hanon tried to say, but Yumi shook her head.

"No, onee-chan... Don't say that! Of course you do", she exclaimed. "You are a princess!"

We all smiled, I must admit that even I did. Karen cut off the short silence.

"Seriously, what is up with Diamond? I remember when she was just a kid... A bit older than me, but a kid... She was so cute and smiling. If I had been her, I would had given you my support, not kicks!" she ranted.

"Shh, Karen", Hanon said softly. "We don't know how she feels. She has always been quite independet, even selfish. She really has much pride. When she was 13 and I was 10, they told I was going to be the princess. Diamond had studied hard, practiced good manners, singing and elegant looks. She was more intelligent than me. But they chose me, because I represented aquamarine better. The only reason was her black hair and colder colored tail, think about it! Her pride had been insulted. I still remember her screaming..." Hanon got a bit dazed.

_"Diamond, Hanon... We called you here to tell you who's going to be the next aquamarine princess", the previous princess told. Diamond held up her head with a sure smile. Hanon looked at the ground. She wondered, why she was even there, it was obvious it would be Diamond._

_"It was hard to make a choice. You both are amazing girls, there's no doubt of that. You are both smart. You have beautiful voices, even though they are very different. You both could be the best princesses of this generation pretty easily, maybe even beat the next pink princess with your leading skills." She got a deeper breath._

_"But we needed to choose. It did hurt, but we needed to choose the one, who could represent us aquamarine mermaids better. You both are equal in skills, but only the other one of you two can represent us properly. She could easily befriend the other princesses. She's so open to others. Also she has a warm aura around her. So our next princess shall be..."_

_The previous princess took a deep breath._

_"You, Hanon."_

_Hanon raised her eyes. "Me?" Diamond turned her back._

_"Yes, you." The older princess told. Then she turned to Diamond. "You were great too, Diamond, I hope you don't take it seriously-" She was cut off by Diamond._

_"You say that so easily. I have feelings too!" She turned her head, to only show her ice blue eyes full of tears. "I'M SO TIRED OF THIS SHIT! I CAN'T HELP HAVING THESE LOOKS! __**YOU ALL SHOULD DIE!"**__ She yelled. Before they could do anything, she swam off with high speed._

Hanon snapped from the daze with sweat on her forehead.

"What's wrong, oneechan?" Yumi asked.

"Nothing, really..."

I wrinkled. Morgause was so complicated person.

**-.-.-.-.-...-**

Later on I roamed the streets. I was close to the dark part of the town. The dark part was basically an area of dark alleys, filled with people called The Street Beasts. Some gangs liked to meet up there. The best ones had their own alleys. There was sometimes even different kinds of demons, mostly water demons, because there was the sea nearby.

But The Street Beasts were really something else. I didn't know much, but they were all living on those alleys or their "underworld", whatever it was. I have heard they have their real own culture and stuff...

I took a step closer to the dark part, and I could smell a familiar smell. It was similar to the smell of cigarettes, but it was sweeter...

"Snowstorms special cigarettes!" I gasped silently. I sneaked further to the dark part, and saw the scent coming from one alley. I went closer, and I saw it.

Snowstorms gang was all there!

"Yo, Icicle. Haven't seen ya around for a while", Snowstorm said, as he approached me. He was a tall boy, looking to be still underage, but not a kid. He had dark brown messy hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a ragged jacket.

"Have been busy", I replied. "I could still _smell _you guys!" I said, and snorted playfully.

"Great, Icicle! Ya haven't forgotten' us yet, gal."

The gang was the same as before. Near Snowstorm there was this chick named Kitty, his girlfriend. She was hot and pretty, with dark skin and pitch black hair. Dealer and Killer were discussing something together, the boys in their black jeans. Pinkie was polishing her nails pink, as pink as her hair. Jokester and Rock were still a couple. The short girl and the tall boy were being all lovey-dovey, I hope I wont turn out like that. Love and Lady, our sweet girls, were smiling at them. Punch, Windie and Cooler were smoking. Punch was a boy with huge fists and no hair. Windie had really long legs, what made her as fast as the wind. Cooler was just so cool he needed to be called Cooler.

But I saw a weird girl talking with Whip, who was one of our members as well. The strange girl had pure white skin. Her hair was also white, pulled up on a super long ponytail, and it looked like it hadn't seen a comb in ten years. Her eyes were blood red. The strangest thing was that she had only one arm. The right one was just a little stub.

"Who's that chicky?" I asked Snowstorm. He looked back at me.

"Her name's Miki. Wants to join. Good thing ya came, she should fight with one of us to join." Then he threw his cigarette on the ground, and stomped on it.

"Hey Miki, now's your time. Ya can pick whoever ya want from us to fight with. If ya win, ya are a part of us!" he yelled. Everyone turned attention at the scene. Miki had a sure smile on her red lips.

"May I use weapons?" she asked.

"Yeah", Snowstorm replied. Miki grinned like crazy.

"I'll pick him", she said, as she pointed at Punch. I gasped, like some others too.

"Are you sure? He's the strongest one here, if Snowstorm not counted in", Kitty asked.

Miki laughed creepily. "So very sure!" Punch approached her.

"Let's fight, girlie!" he yelled. "Are you ready to be beaten?"

"Yes", Miki replied. She looked like a beast, and I realised she could actually be a Street Beast. We moved from the way to the walls of the alley.

"Ya may start!" Snowstorm screamed.

The fight was crazy. Punch tried to hit Miki, but she dodged with inhuman speed. "Ha!" she screamed. The voice wasn't the same as before, it was too deep... Miki dodged his punches with her arrogant smirk plastered on her face. Punch was soon tired. Miki laughed.

I knew the laugh, I'm sure of that! But I couldn't remember... I had heard it somewhere, from someone.

Mikis laugh was pure evil, as she pulled out her knife. Punch screamed a bit, and we all gasped. Miki cut scars to his arms, still laughing. Blood trailed down them, and she leaned closer to the wounds, licking off the blood. She seemed to really enjoy the taste. She cut more wounds, to get more blood. She continued that for a long time. Punch was too shocked to do anything. Finally he stuttered silently: "I give up..."

"That's all!" Snowstorm screamed. I saw something snapping in Mikis eyes, as fell down down to her knees and rose up quickly.

"How was that?" she asked with her normal voice.

"Gongrats, Miki, ya belon' to the gang. Blood Feast."

Blood Feast looked happy, with a glint in her red eyes. Suddenly I heard Pinkie screaming.

**"Strikers gang is coming!"**

"What?" Snowstorm gasped. It was true. Striker, leader or a rival gang, was leading his folks to our alley.

"Snowstorm, we are going to get you!" he yelled. "A fair fight! Follow the rules and we will also do so!" Striker said, as his gang stopped in front of our alley.

"Okay! I will repeat the rules once again, so that everyone knows!" Snowstorm yelled loud.

"Each gang has it's own base! No going to the other gangs base! Our base is in the end of the alley, theirs can be in the other end. There's always the healer, helping if wounded. Ours is Lady", he pointed at Lady, who was binding Punches wounds, "and yours is probably Carmen?!"

Striker nodded, and Snowstorm continued. "Fight as much as ya like. But if ya get so wounded ya know ya can't carry on, surrender! Ya can do it once! Only once! When ya have surrendered, the others need to let ya go! Then ya can go to base to be healed, but if ya decide to go back to the battle, there's no savin' for ya, and ya can get killed."

"If someone surrenders, ya have to let him or her go to the base! But after one surrender the person can be killed if he or she returns, remember that! Weapons are allowed."

Striker nodded. "Let's start!"

We all counted together.

**"Three, two, one! FIGHT!"**

The two gangs crashed onto each other. One big guy grabbed me at the once, and punched me in the face. I DIDN'T FAINT! Amazing... I roared, and kicked him in his... well, you know what. He cursed loudly and punched me in the nose, probably breaking it. It started to bleed like crazy. Didn't care, just punched him hard. In the eye... And in the other one too. I'm so skinny, that my knuckles can be shown easily, and they are sharp. I am also strong. Well, his both eyes were now black and he had been blinded. I landed punches and kicks on him, beat him up till he surrendered.

I noticed another target. Two people, a boy and a girl, were fighting against Love, so I pulled the girls spike collar. She turned to me. "What are you doing, bitch?!" she screamed, and clawed my face with her long fingernails. I punched her in her chest... Okay, breasts. The weak spot of most girls, hers too. Luckily I'm flat. She howled, as punched my eye. It started to go black as well, but I decided to just kick her in her stomach. It sent her flying on the ground. I pressed my sneaker against her neck. She whispered: "I give up..." Awwgh, I wanted to kill her, but I needed to let her go. Luckily someone pulled my shirt, to get me into another battle.

A weak looking boy. He was called Blade, though. I saw his knife gleaming in the darkness. Before I could do anything, he went further to stab me in the chest. But humans have the odd reflex, what sent my hands to cover up the hit. Well the knife stabbed my hand! The pain, oh the pain! It was just horrible! But I tried to regain my self-control, and pulled the knife out, though it did hurt like hell. I threw the knife far away. Blade looked at me angrily. The pain in my hand made me weaker, but I just went and threw him on the ground, he was so weak without his weapon! I punched his mouth, sending almost all of his teeth flying. Then I punched his nose, causing for it to crack. He screamed his surrendering, and crawled to the base.

Some time later the fight was over. We had won! Lady was bandaging my hands wound at the moment. She was truly skilled, I couldn't feel any pain at the moment.

Striker looked at us with a bitter face.

"You have won, again. We will be back, but not soon."

They left to their owns alleys. Snowstorm high fived with us all.

"Great job, guys! Ya all make us the kings and the queens of these alleys!"

I noticed Blood Feast licking her long fingernails. They were coated with blood. UI approached her.

"You sure are awesome", I told her. She smiled at me, and her fangs flashed.

"Thanks. I'm a Street Beast, so I know stuff."

"I could guess that."

**IT'S OVERR! Probably my longest chapter, not sure, but it's totally EPIC!**

**Rich and Ragged will continue probably tomorrow, now I'm too tired to write any more. I spent like 3 hours (?) on this one...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally writing! Happy birthday Mikay-Sakura-Yumi, this is for you. But I think everyone was waiting for chapter. I have been busy with Rich and Ragged and I wrote Snowfall, but Mais adventures continue again!**

**Chapter 12: Monsters**

**Mais POV (It has become a standard, lol), the next day, 8.00, school.**

I walked to the schoolyard and spotted my friends, so I went to them. Well, their shocked expressions...

"Oh my God, Mai, what has happened to you?" Miku immediately asked. "Don't tell me it was a..."

"No. Not a water demon. Just be quiet and let me explain", I started. "I was in a gang fight, nothing serious. That's totally normal to me." Well, that earned even more gasps and everyone crowded around me. Argh!

"Oh dear, are you alright?"

"Did they beat you up that bad?"

"Are you hurt?"

"I swear we will kill the ones hurting you!"

"You should be resting with those wounds!"

Those annoying words... I wanted to scream my soul out, but they were my friends...

"I am alright, they were actually weak, I'm not hurt, don't kill them, no I shouldn't", I just replied.

"If you really think so", Yumi sighed, but I could tell from their faces that they were still worried. Oh dear.

The bell rang and we all went to class.

**-.- The same night -.-**

It was dark and the sky was pitch black. The stars looked like glowing sparks, at least to us five mermaids. We had decided to take a swim together, a thing we hadn't done in ages. But something didn't feel right...

"Hello, mermaid princesses", someone said, and I could see a flash behind us. As we all turned around, someone a bit too familiar stood there.

"Aren Blackheart!" I heard the others shouting, but I kept quiet.

"I missed you fishy girls", she told. "No, not really. My friend missed you."

"Your friend?" Miku asked.

"Morgause Daiyamondo." I saw the confused looks on the others faces. "Oh, yes, you fishies know her as Diamond, I shouldn't be using her new name like that!" Aren said with a syrupy tone.

"Diamond..." Yumi went all pale at the name.

"Yes. It's too bad the older aqua princess is not here, I needed to fetch her. Well, Morgauses opinions don't matter to me, I could just kill you guys right here", Aren said and flicked her straight, supple hair. That's when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you working for?!" I screamed. For our surprise Aren let out a cruel chuckle.

"Working for? Pretty little girl, I don't work for anyone but myself. You truly are simple. This not about a guy in his castle and few servants around him, like what you are used to. This is a huge war. Demons have been treated bad. We are want our revenge. Really, the mermaids say they can form an alliance, that has been through years, the mermaids are always treated better. We can't stand that! We are really strong and intelligent creatures, but treated like crap. Humans even think we come from Hell! We work for ourselves, trying to take over the marine world and then the whole world. There is not someone we follow. We follow our hearts. Our power is from the Great Darkness, our Lord, but our will is from our minds. You all should DIE!" After her confession her black Live Stage appeared.

Arens smile could freeze our blood into red ice as she started her song.

**"The secret side of me, I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**

**I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls**

**It comes awake and I can't control it**

**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head**

**Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster"**, she sang with a venomous voice. We all had collapsed from her power, moving was impossible.

"Now, just die..." Aren would have continued her singing, but something interrupted her.

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

We would have gasped, but energy was still returning to us. I could still see a girl with her messy orange hair burning like the sun. Her eyes were brown with little golden sparks, and though this sounds really perverted, she had so big breasts that they catched attention with their wiggling... I know, I hate saying that. She wore a ruffled orange dress and cutesy accessories. But I knew her human form, because she was clearly the same girl who had saved me from falling the other day. Naina Flauga, was it?

"You demons are always so tasteless! Now I will perform a Pichi Pichi song for you! Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!" A white Live Stage appeared around her, as she took her orange E-Pitch and started to sing.

**"This waving heart swings like a pendulum;**

**Throbbing to the right then sadness to the left**

**So sweetly charmed, let's look at **

**Each other achingly, right now**

**Young girls, purity, flower buds**

**That comparison is just stereotyping because**

**Could somebody explain why there's also this little irritating feeling inside?**

**Maze even if it is a pure innocent feeling**

**Yes there's this burning passion that likens it to an adult form of love**

**I'm holding onto a dream that's more than**

**Just sole desire**

**Because I call out to a love that makes me not needing to be a young girl anymore**

**It's not just... it's not just me**

**There's nothing to stop everyone from it even if they deny it**

**Why do I want to see you so much?"** When she stopped singing, Aren was already screaming and covering her pointed ears.

"Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?" the orange princess asked.

Aren just screamed in her frustration. "NEVER!" She teleported away.

After that the orange princess turned to us, who had already gotten back up. The silence lasted for a while, until she said:

"My name is Naina Flauga, and I'm the future princess of the Indian Ocean."

**Haha, cliffhanger! Arens song was Monster by Skillet, and Nainas song was the first opening of Strawberry Panic!, Shoujo Meiro De Tsukamaete.**

**I just wonder when Ash will appear in this version. I need her surname, guys! XD**


End file.
